


Killswitch

by hmmomg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmomg/pseuds/hmmomg
Summary: You should never choose the person you love to take you down when you get activated- you should choose someone who hates you. They might actually be able to go through with it. At least, that's what Bucky thought when he approached Tony, trying to trust him with the inevitable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Killswitch

"Why not ask Rodgers?"

"We both know he wouldn't do it." Tony rolls his eyes in agreement. With his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight, feet shoulder width apart, Bucky looks every part a soldier. All except his refusal to make eye contact with Tony.

"What makes you think I could do it?" Shifting uneasily, Bucky looks from the floor to the wall.

"I was under the impression- you'd be _thankful_ to do it."

"C'mon Buchan- Bucky." Bad start, he knows already, "it's not like that. Why are you even asking me this right now?"

"I just- I need a little insurance. I don't want to go there again." The last part comes out a little more mumble than intended. His mouth prepares for the inevitable _repeat yourself, soldier_ that actually never comes.

"What if I just forgave you, said I wasn't mad about it any more?" Tony would say anything to wriggle out of the responsibility of killing the Winter Soldier were he ever to get activated again.

"Cut the shit, Stark. We both know nobody forgives what we've got between us." He doesn't mention how unsubtle his efforts to avoid them are. Steve and himself had been welcomed back into Tony's home- because that's what it is now, that there's no Avengers, really- but they hadn't made it past his frosty exterior. He knew in a lot of ways they didn't _deserve_ to be forgiven- he was used to that. Comfortable with it, even. He understood hate, how to deal with a person that hated him.

"I've got a _great_ therapist." He practically sneers. "Maybe I should give you her _number_."

Bucky gestures, see I told you, you hate me, and Tony lets out an explosive sigh.

"I'm mad. I don't hate you. And even if I did hate you, I wouldn't want to _kill_ you. Eye for an eye...you know how it goes." Bucky finally looks up and Tony sees the forlorn, tired, nearly scared creases in his face. Great. Now he _has_ to help him.

"Thought it was worth asking. I'll see you around." Nodding curtly at his own goodbye, he turns and walks away.

&

"Hey, kiddo, come to the lab with me." He didn't actually know what age Bucky was supposed to be, he didn't feel 70, but teasing him took some of the edge off.

"How about, instead of a murder pact, we try this." He sweeps an arm over the holographic plans glowing above his workbench, holding his mug in front of his face without drinking.

"What's this?"

"Some minor changes to your hunk of junk arm," he sips the coffee before setting it down, "what if it had a remote shut off? Think that would slow you down enough that we could subdue you instead of- send you to heaven?" Bucky is pretty astonished. When he brought his foolproof plan in front of the jury, he had expected a death sentence. That's why he had gone to Tony in the first place- he hadn't _wanted_ him to care. This felt different. This was kinda nice.

Ruminating, he looks over the specs. He hadn't been thrilled to ask Natasha next, so this was a great alternative. Maybe he didn't _have_ to die.

"It could work."


End file.
